1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a call response method for a vehicle, which is used in such a vehicle as an automobile when a call has been received from another system, and in particular to a call response method which can realize a call response based upon a safety drive of a driver, for example, even when a call including at least an image has been received.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional apparatus for a call response in a vehicle, there has been a disclosed apparatus. The disclosure relates to subject matters contained in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 10-304464, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. As disclosed in the Patent Application Laid-Open publication, for example, there has been well known a hand-free device which is mounted on such a vehicle as an automobile and is configured so as to be capable to responding to a call which has been received from another system.
In the above Patent Application Laid-Open publication, there has been disclosed a control method for a hand-free device which has been configured such that, during a telephonic communication, when it is predicted that a driving load may be increased within a predetermined interval or when it has been determined that a current state is in such an increased driving load state, the telephonic communication is reserved temporarily.
According to the control method for a hand-free device which has been disclosed in the publication, since during a telephonic communication, when it is predicted or expected that a driving load may be increased within predetermined intervals or when it has been determined that a current state is in such an increased driving load state, the telephonic communication is reserved temporarily, a response based upon a safety drive during a telephonic communication can be achieved.
However, in the above conventional method for controlling a telephone communication reservation, there is a drawback to be solved that, for example, when a call including at least image is received, a response to the call is performed by instantaneously presenting the image included in the received call to the driver so that the driver""s eyes are temporarily attracted to the image, which leads to lack in his/her concentration to driving to obstruct attainment of a call response based on a safety drive, as a result.
A development of a novel technique which can attain a call response based upon a safety drive, for example, even when a call including at least an image is received has been expected.
The present invention has been attained in view of the above circumstances, and an object thereof is to provide a call response method for a vehicle, which can attain a call response based upon a safety drive, for example, even when a call including at least an image is received, by, when a call including at least an image is received in a vehicle from another system, performing a call reception previous notification for previously signaling a call reception at predetermined intervals to appeal to one sense of the senses of hear, smell and touch of a driver except for the sense of sight of a driver or a combination of at lease two of the senses, and, after performing the call reception previous notification except of the sense of sight, performing a call reception main notification for presenting the image included in the call to appeal to the sense of sight of the driver.
In order to achieve the object, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a call response method for a vehicle used in a vehicle to respond to a call received from another system, comprising the steps of: performing a call reception previous notification for previously signaling a call reception at a predetermined interval to appeal to one sense or a combination of at lease two senses among a sense of hearing, a sense of smell and a sense of touch of a driver except for a sense of sight of the driver when a call including at least an image is received in the vehicle from another system; and performing a call reception main notification for presenting the image included in the call to appeal to the sense of sight of the driver, after performing the call reception previous notification except of the sense of sight.
According to the first aspect, when a call including at least an image, is received in a vehicle, a call reception previous notification for previously signaling the reception of the call is performed only at a predetermined interval to appeal to one sense of the senses of hear, smell and touch of a driver except for his/her sense of sight or a combination of at lease two of the senses, and after the call reception previous notification except of the sense of sight has been performed, a call reception main notification for presenting the image included in the call is performed to appeal to the sense of sight of the driver. Therefore, for example, even when a call including at least an image is received, the call reception main notification which appeals to the sense of sight of the driver with an elapse of the predetermined intervals after the call reception previous notification has been performed is performed, so that a call response based upon a safety drive can be realized.
A second aspect of the invention is a call response method for a vehicle as it depends from the first aspect, wherein the call reception previous notification which appeals to the sense of hear of a driver generates a sound or voice for previously signaling a call reception.
According to the second aspect, the call reception previous notification for appealing to the sense of hear of a driver is performed by generating a sound or voice for previously signaling a call reception. Therefore, for example, even when a call including at least an image is received, with an elapse of the predetermined intervals after the call reception previous notification which does to appeal the sense of sight of a driver has been performed, the call reception main notification which appeals to the sense of sight of a driver is performed, so that a call response based upon a safety drive can be realized.
Also, a third aspect of the invention is a call response method for a vehicle as it depends from the first or the second aspect, wherein the call reception previous notification which appeals to the sense of smell is performed by generating smell which previously notifies a call reception.
According to the third aspect, the call reception previous notification which appeals to the sense of smell is performed by generating smell which previously notifies a call reception. Therefore, for example, even when a call including at least an image is received, with an elapse of the predetermined intervals after the call reception previous notification which does not appeal the sense of sight of a driver has been performed, the call reception main notification which appeals to the sense of sight of a driver is performed, so that a call response based upon a safety drive can be realized.
Furthermore, a fourth aspect of the invention is a call response method for a vehicle as it depends from one aspect among the first aspect to the third aspect, wherein the call reception previous notification which appeals to the sense of touch is performed by generating vibration which predicts a call reception.
According to the fourth aspect, the call reception previous notification which appeals to the sense of touch is performed by generating vibration which predicts a call reception. Therefore, for example, even when a call including at least an image is received, with an elapse of the predetermined intervals after the call reception previous notification which does not appeal the sense of sight of a driver has been performed, the call reception main notification which appeals to the sense of sight of a driver is performed, so that a call response based upon a safety drive can be realized.
In addition, a fifth aspect of the invention is a call response method for a vehicle as it depends from one aspect among the first aspect to the fourth aspect, wherein the vibration which previously notifies the call reception is given to at least one of a steering wheel and a driver""s seat in the vehicle.
According to fifth aspect, the vibration which previously notifies the call reception is given to at least one of a steering wheel and a driver""s seat in the vehicle. Therefore, for example, even when a call including at least an image is received, with an elapse of the predetermined intervals after the call reception previous notification which does not appeal the sense of sight of a driver has been performed, the call reception main notification which appeals to the sense of sight of a driver is performed, so that a call response based upon a safety drive can be realized.
Also, a sixth aspect of the invention is a call response method for a vehicle as it depends from one aspect among the first aspect to the fifth aspect, wherein the call which has been received in the vehicle from the another system is an interphone call including at least an image which has been received from a home interphone which has been provided on a home side.
According to the sixth aspect, the call which has been received from the another system is an interphone call including at least an image which has been received from a home interphone which has been provided on a home side. Therefore, for example, even when a call including at least an image is received, with an elapse of the predetermined intervals after the call reception previous notification which does not appeal the sense of sight of a driver has been performed, the call reception main notification which appeals to the sense of sight of a driver is performed, so that a call response based upon a safety drive can be realized.